The Bachelorette: Wizard Style!
by beaUtifuL miStakE
Summary: Chapter 9This is similar to the tv show, actually completely based on it. anyway... Hermione feels alone and decides to try this way of finding love! rr!
1. Before the Romance

**The Bachelorette: _Wizard Style!_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Authors Note: **All right, this is a weird concept I came up with. I love the ABC television show the Bachelorette and I love fan fiction and, most importantly, HARRY POTTER! So I figured, combine them! So this is my _attempt_ at it. Please review and tell me what you really think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

Here it goes!

:*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*:

Hermione sat on a stool on the island in her apartment eating a re-heated bowl of spaghetti. She was looking through the pictures Harry and Ginny just sent her of their wedding. She stopped at a picture of the trio, all with their arms wrapped around their significant other, except for Hermione of course. Harry looked exuberantly happy standing next to Ginny, in her beautiful wedding gown. Ron's ears were red with embarrassment with his fiancée Lavender, kissing his cheek (he proposed to her earlier that day). And then there was Hermione, standing alone amongst the lovebirds in her bridesmaid's gown, smiling weakly, waving half-heartedly.

Hermione suddenly felt so alone. The last serious relationship was with Ron, four years ago. Plus, that relationship was filled with arguments about anything and everything. She thought that she could possibly be consumed with being editor for the daily prophet or studying arithmancy every waking hour of the day or trying to figure out which of her many transcripts she has written will be her first book. One thing was for sure; she had no time for social life. She didn't even have time to think about how alone she felt.

Hermione wallowed in her thoughts as she twisted her spaghetti around her fork. In the background she could hear an advertisement on her television.

_"Do you need a special someone in your life?"_

"Well that would be pleasant," Hermione said aloud.

"Are you in search of the perfect man, but cant seem to find him," 

"Ring-a-ding-ding! You got me," Hermione said again.

_"Well then, sign up for that Bachelorette Wizard Style, to find your wizarding soul-mate,"_

Hermione laughed at the television for a moment but then spun around, notepad in hand to see where to send her owl. She wrote down the information she needed and began to scribble what they wanted on a piece of parchment.

She took her owl, Herbert, out of its cage and tied the parchment to it.

As Herbert took off Hermione said to herself, "What the hell, I might as well give it a shot,"

:*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*:

It was to weeks later, and Hermione certainly was not expecting to be receiving a letter from the show. In fact, she forgot about it entirely. Herbert had come home a day after the letter was sent and he was not carrying anything with him.

Tonight she was reading one of her numerous arithmancy books when an owl flew thru her window. The large barn owl landed on her coffee table putting its leg out in order to give her the letter. She untied the letter and gave it a piece of cheese before it flew out of the window as soon as it came.

She unwrapped the letter and it read…

_Hermione Granger,_

_You have been selected to be the star of The Bachelorette Wizard Style! Congratulations! _

_Two weeks from today you will be apparating to the address below to meet the twenty-five eligible bachelors who we have chosen for you._

_St. Marks Square_

Venice Italy 

Hermione sat there, open mouthed staring at the letter. She could not believe it. She got chosen, and what was more, she was going to be in Venice Italy! She could barely contain her excitement.

Then she did the only thing she could do, tell Ron and Harry. She instantly wrote identical letters to the both of them.

_Guess what? I am going to be on The Bachelorette Wizard Style! Make sure to watch it! I am leaving two weeks to go to, just take a wild guess?  VENICE ITALY!_

_Better go start packing!_

_Love,_

Hermione 

And she did exactly as she said she would, began packing.

:*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*:

It was two weeks from the day Hermione got her letter. Harry and Ron both wrote back to her. They were extremely excited, a bit cautious of course, but still excited. Ron told her that if any of the guys hurt her she should warn them that he and Harry would hunt them down.

Hermione laughed at this, but she knew it was true.

Hermione as walking around her living room checking that she had not forgotten anything she would need. Finally when she confirmed numerous times that she had absolutely everything she would need she stood in the middle of her living room clutching her bags and just before apparating she said out loud, "This she should be interesting."

Hermione had no idea that this would change her life forever.

:*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*:

**Authors Note:** What do you think? I know it isn't interesting yet but it will be soon. So review review review!


	2. The Bachelors Are Here!

The Bachelorette: Wizard Style!  
  
Authors Note: All right, here is another chapter. I really should be working on my other fan fiction, I'd Do Anything, but I really wanted to put another chapter of this up first so here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, however, JK Rowling is lucky enough to  
-----------* *-----------  
  
Hermione landed in a dark alley covered in cobwebs. Hermione recuperated as quickly as possible and began walking towards the exit of the alley.  
  
Hermione walked into the sunlight, which was shining, on Saint Marks Square. She was instantly in awe of the place. Pigeons were covering the black cobblestone ground and the little shops surrounding it were buzzing. As Hermione was trying to take it all in she was interrupted by a hand tapping her shoulder.  
  
Hermione swiftly turned around.  
  
"Hello Hermione, I am Myles and I am the host of the show," the man said to her.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said shaking his hand.  
  
"Please come this way," Myles said gesturing for her to follow him and grabbing two of her bags.  
  
She followed him across the square to a dock on one of the canals. Myles took her bags and put them in a red gondola. Hermione stepped in and the gondolier began to row them down the canal.  
  
Soon they stopped in front of a huge mansion. The gondolier pulled her out of the gondola onto a small cobblestone walkway and began handing her her bags. She turned her head to look up at the mansions beauty. There were marble columns holding up the overhang over the spiral staircase. Ivy wrapped around the railings and bits and piece dangled down. At the top of the staircase was a set of large wood double doors. Above that was a small balcony looking over the Venetian water. Hermione was in awe, to say the least; she had never seen a place so beautiful before.  
  
"Hermione," Myles said from behind her. "You will meet the first bachelor in four hours. So, you can unpack and get ready. You must meet me here then. Now, let me show your room. Oh by the way!" he said as an after thought, "we will have invisible wizarding cameras around you and the bachelors at all times, except during private times of course. There will also be a camera in every room in your house and their villa, so just be aware of it." With Myles done explaining he led Hermione into the mansion.  
  
The inside turned out to be just as beautiful as the outside. There were beautiful hardwood floors, extravagant lighting, cozy fabrics, mountains of pillows and fresh flowers placed in crystal vases everywhere. The walls were painted warm colors and the large pieces of artwork stood out beautifully.  
  
"Your room is upstairs and straight across the hall," Myles said smiling at how excited she was.  
  
"Thank you," she said as she nearly ran up the stairs.  
  
She pushed open the door open and dropped her bags as her jaw fell to the floor. On her left side was a queen size bed with a satin canopy surrounding it. To her right was a gigantic wall of bookcases filled with books of all kinds. There was a door to her right and when she looked thru it she saw that it was an enormous walk in closet. Then on the far side of the room she saw a huge balcony looking over the pool, Jacuzzi and a small rose garden.  
  
Before getting herself together, Hermione said to herself, "I think I can get used to this."  
  
:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:  
  
Hermione waited nervously outside on the cobblestone walkway for the twenty- five bachelors to come and meet her. She looked down at her hands, which were clasped tight; she always does that when she is nervous.  
  
Then Myles announced softly, "Your first Bachelor is here,"  
  
She looked up and saw a gondolier riding a black gondola towards her. It stopped in front of her and the first Bachelor stepped out, smiling widely.  
  
"Hermione. Hermione Granger?" the man said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, nice to meet you," she said offering him her hand.  
  
"Its Justin, Justin Finch-Fletchley," he said smiling broadly again.  
  
Hermione hadn't realized, it was a Hufflepuff back from her Hogwarts days. The two of them were friendly but never were really close. The two of them talked briefly before he walked inside the mansion and the next gondola began to sail over.  
  
Out of this gondola came a man with unquestionable red hair, of course it was a Weasley.  
  
"'Mione!" Fred Weasley briskly walking towards her, giving her one of his trademark quirky smiles.  
  
Hermione smiled widely and they talked a bit before he walked inside.  
  
More and more Bachelors came in the Gondolas. There were a few Ministry workers, even an Auror was a bachelor. One of the people was a semi professional Quidditch player, Hermione knew Harry and Ron would love him. Her hand was getting tired of shaking all of these people's hands. After meeting the twenty-fifth bachelor, Chris L., Hermione was relieved that the last bachelor was finally here. Soon she tensed up as she saw a flash of blonde come from the boat and a classic sneer appeared on the face of the man who walked out.  
  
"Be nice, you are on camera," Malfoy muttered as he came up to her and stretched out his hand to shake hers.  
  
She had to shake, as much as it was to her disappointment. Their hands only touched for a moment but for her it was a moment too long. The two of them had no conversation, he just walked inside and soon her and Myles followed.  
  
:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:  
  
Hermione mingled with all the men, pulling each of them to the side to have personally conversations with them. When she pulled Lex over he gave her a silver bracelet, she appreciated it but wondered if it was to make her pick him.  
  
Fred was instantly the jokester of the group. When she pulled him to the side. He said to her, "Do you know what 'Mione? You should pick me no matter what to see how much Ron freaks out. It would be great!"  
  
Fred always made her laugh so much. He was in a way like a big brother but not really, to her he was more like an extra backbone. It was hard to explain.  
  
Before she knew it Myles pulled her away from the loud conversations saying it was time for her to pick the fifteen bachelors who would move into the villa.  
  
Myles pulled her to the side quickly to tell her something.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione wondered out loud.  
  
"Umm." he said cautiously.  
  
There was a long awkward silence.  
  
Hermione waited in the suspense.  
  
Now Myles was looking down and twiddling his thumbs.  
  
After the long silence he finally spoke.  
  
"You have to pick," he said pausing again.  
  
"Come on Myles, just tell me!" Hermione said getting a bit aggravated.  
  
"You have to pick Draco," he said as Hermione's face turned into a state of complete shock.  
  
"For the next two shows," he said with fear in voice. He was very afraid of being slapped by her since he could tell she was boiling with rage.  
-----------* *-----------  
  
Authors Note: Ha Ha! I've got a cliffhanger! I'm so mean! But you all have to get used to it because it will happen again! So. anyway. tell me what you think! Also tell me whom you think or want to be picked to move onto the next round (I know you don't really know the characters yet but you can put your input in anyway.) Well please.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
~lots of love! 


	3. The First Decision

The Bachelorette: Wizard Style!  
Authors Note:  
  
I had to write another chapter quickly, I just couldn't resist. So here is where I left you.  
  
~Hermione just met the twenty-five bachelors (including Fred, Justin Finch- Fletchley and DRACO MALFOY!)  
  
~Myles just told her she needs to keep Draco there  
  
~Hermione is about to pick who she wants to stay!  
  
Well I hope you guys like it!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~  
"WHAT!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that his father is a sponsor of the show and he insisted," Myles said very quickly.  
  
"I really don't give two shits Myles!" Hermione said menacingly. She rarely cursed, it only happened when something really, really pissed her off. Hermione decided it wasn't worth the time to argue. The fact that Draco was still being spoiled when he was an adult just had to be overlooked at the moment. Hermione walked away from Myles and slammed the door of the deciding room.  
  
She walked in to see a wall filled with photos of the bachelors. She looked over all of them contemplating if she should choose them or not. When she came to Draco's photo he was sneering as usual.  
  
"Screw you ferret boy," she said out loud as she put his picture face down.  
~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~  
The bachelors stood downstairs in the "waiting room", as Fred called it. They were all extremely anxious to find out who would get to move on.  
  
Soon Hermione walked down the staircase accompanied by Myles. They walked over to a small podium and Myles placed a tray of roses on it.  
  
"Hermione is ready to make her decision. If any of you wish to leave you may do so at any time," Myles said pausing to see if anyone said anything.  
  
"Walk out Malfoy," Hermione said to herself but to her disappointment, he did not budge.  
  
"Okay, Hermione, you may begin," Myles said stepping back from the podium.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Justin," she said.  
  
He walked up slowly and smiled at her.  
  
When he got there she said, "Justin, will you accept this rose?"  
  
"Yes I will," he said smiling down at her as she pinned it onto his jacket.  
  
He walked back and Hermione called the next name.  
  
"Fred,"  
  
He walked up doing a little dance making the whole room smirk, except Malfoy of course.  
  
When he got to the podium she said, "Fred, will you accept this rose?"  
  
"Sure, why not," Fred said making Hermione giggle.  
  
After she pinned the rose on him she continued with the other names.  
  
"Jacob,"  
  
"Lex,"  
  
"Dylan,"  
  
"Cody,"  
  
"Chris H.,"  
  
"Ben,"  
  
"Bryan,"  
  
"Adam,"  
  
"Jake,"  
  
"Michael,"  
  
"Chris L.,"  
  
"John,"  
  
They all accepted their roses with a smile and walked back with the rest of the men. The remaining people had a mixture of disappointment and hope on their faces. Hermione picked up the last roses and sighed deeply.  
  
She had dreaded this moment, the moment she had to pick Malfoy.  
  
"Draco," she said almost with pain.  
  
He slowly walked up to her as Fred and Justin stood in amazement.  
  
"Why in bloody hell did she pick him?" Fred whispered to Justin.  
  
"I don't know. Know Malfoy he probably put a spell on her or something," Justin whispered back.  
  
Draco was in front of Hermione and, in her opinion, he was too close for comfort.  
  
She glared daggers at him before saying angrily, "Draco, will you accept this rose?"  
  
She kept on saying to herself, "Please say no. Please say no,"  
  
But then his answer came out, "Yes, I will."  
  
She pinned the rose on him quickly so she would just get it over with, she was so frustrated by the whole thing she could not take it.  
  
Once the ceremony was over the men said their goodbyes and thanked Hermione for the fun night they had, looking a bit disappointed, but certainly not broken hearted.  
  
When they were all gone Hermione walked over to the Bachelors she had chosen. They talked a little and before leaving all came up to thank you.  
  
When Fred came up to her he asked, "Why did you pick him?" he said turning his head towards Malfoy.  
  
"I cant explain now, but I am expecting two very angry howlers coming anytime now," Hermione said. She knew Ron and Harry would be beyond livid.  
  
The last person to talk to her was Malfoy, this was probably because she tried to avoid him.  
  
"Thanks for picking me," he said in a voice that sounded anything but grateful.  
  
"If you think I wanted to pick you tonight you are highly mistaken. The fact that your father will pay to get you what you want isn't my problem, it is your issue. You will never be able to do anything for yourself Malfoy and you know it," she whispered but he could tell that she would overpower him. He decided against saying something sly, he had heard Weasley's line numerous times; "An angry Hermione, is in no way a good Hermione." Instead Draco just walked away without a word.  
~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~  
Authors Note: Review! Review! Review! That's all I have to say!  
  
Ron Weasley: Wait I have to say something!  
  
Authors Note: Oh yeah, Ron stopped by (he is NOT happy about the whole Draco thing).  
  
Ron: NOT HAPPY? Are you kidding? I am furious! That stupid, little ferret. What a pain in the arse. Moody should have left Malfoy as a bouncing ferret!  
  
Authors Note: Okay then. Well, anyway please review and tell me what you think!  
  
OH! By the way!  
  
Thanks a lot to.  
  
Nissa, Eliza and abercrombiegurlie711 


	4. Atlantic City

The Bachelorette: Wizard Style!  
  
Authors Note: Back again! I don't know why I am even posting because I only got 3 reviews ::sniff sniff:: review more please!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!  
  
Here it goes!  
  
:~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~:  
  
There was a knock on the door of the men's villa.  
  
"Come in!," all fifteen of them yelled.  
  
Myles walked into the house. He could not see anyone at the moment.  
  
He took out his wand and pointed it at his throat, "Sonorous."  
  
Soon Myles' voice was booming around the house, "Come down to the living room right now! I have a message from Hermione!"  
  
The men began apparating into the living room, too lazy to actually just walk there.  
  
When the fifteen groggy men were all crammed into the living room Myles made his voice the normal volume.  
  
For the next few days you will be going on group dates with Hermione. I have a message from her right now telling you who is going and where you will be.  
  
He took out a picture of Hermione smiling on her balcony.  
  
"Hi guys," she said cheerily, "For Lex, Justin, Cody, Ben and Chris L., we are going to be high rollers for a day in Atlantic City! We will meet out side your villa at eleven in front of your villa, tomorrow morning. See you then!" and with that Myles put her picture away.  
  
If you looked around at them they were all grinning. This date should be very interesting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was eleven o'clock and Hermione was waiting outside of the men's villa in her red dress. She was relatively excited about this date. She knew she wasn't going to bet much but, she was still looking forward to it.  
  
Soon the five men came walking outside.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Hermione asked.  
  
They all nodded and in a loud pop apparated to Atlantic City.  
  
They landed at the back entrance of the casino and walked in. There were bright lights everywhere. Music was playing somewhere but it was overcome by the pulling of bars, rolling of dice, shuffling of cards and cheers from the crowds. It was really marvelous.  
  
They quickly went and ate some finger foods and then quickly got to the gambling. They all sat at a black jack table and laughed as they all lost their money. Lex sat next to Hermione and kept talking to her, not letting anyone else get a word in edge wise. They quickly ate dinner and went to the bar.  
  
They all began drinking and soon Lex pulled Hermione outside to a balcony.  
  
"Hermione, I feel this amazing connection with you," Lex said clutching her hands together.  
  
Hermione sipped her third glass of Pinot Griggio and turned her head towards Lex. "I feel a connection too," she said. "But I still need to pay attention to the other guys-," but she was interrupted by Lex.  
  
"I would not still be here if I didn't feel this connection," Lex kept going. Hermione was a little tipsy and she wanted him to shut up, so she pecked him on the lips.  
  
This made him stop talking but he took it as an invitation. He wrapped his arm around the middle of her back and pulled her into him and began to passionately kiss her. She accepted willingly. After their snog session they decided to go into the room and talk for a little while.  
  
Meanwhile, down at the bar, the guys were drinking and suddenly they looked around.  
  
"Where is Hermione and Lex?" Justin said to the rest of them.  
  
"Oh that cheating son of a gun!" Cody said as he gestured for them to follow him up to the room.  
  
"So what was your book about?" Hermione asked Lex while they sat on the couch.  
  
"It is about tricks you can use in wizard business to make things easier for you," Lex replied.  
  
Just then the door opened and the four other men walked in.  
  
"Hi guys," Hermione said getting up to talk to them.  
  
Cody called her over to him.  
  
"Why did you and Lex walk away from us?" Cody asked as they sat down in two armchairs.  
  
"Well, he wanted to talk and-," Hermione was cut off again.  
  
"Hermione, Lex is not like me in any way. He is the kind of person who will push you and get in your face. I wont, if you want to get to know me better I'll let you. I wont be aggressive like him."  
  
"Cody, don't worry about it. Lex and I were just talking, and I go for both outgoing guys and I also like guys who are more shy." She kissed him on the cheek and walked back to the crowd.  
  
Before Hermione knew it she was apparating back to her villa. She felt bad that she sort of disregarded to other guys who were there. But she had no control over it.  
  
She got into her room, took a shower and got changed into pajamas. She looked at the window in her room and noticed a large tawny owl carrying an envelope. She grabbed it and gave the owl a piece of bread. The envelope was from the Daily Prophet; she had work to do still. She opened it up and began working on it to get her mind off of what happened that night and, the way she was feeling.  
:~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~:  
  
Authors Note: AHHHH!!!!!! That was a really short chapter! I'm so sorry! I was thinking of putting all of the group dates into one chapter but I think it would be better to have a lot of short chapters than only a couple of long ones. Well anyway review and tell me what you think and who you think should stay and who should go.  
  
Also if you want me to update you on when I add another chapter in your review give me your e-mail address and I will give you updates.  
  
Thanks to.  
  
Shannon, Catalina and prplebunnie 


	5. An Interesting Spa Day

The Bachelorette: Wizard Style!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
  
Chapter 5~  
  
:~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~:  
  
An owl flew into the window of the men's villa and landed on Draco's shoulder. He took the picture off of its ankle and yelled for the other guys to come down. When they all came into the living room they looked at the picture.  
  
It was a picture of Hermione in a bathing suit with a yellow towel wrapped around her waist. She was sitting at her poolside and began speaking.  
  
"For Dylan, Bryan, Adam, Chris H. and Draco," the last name she said with complete hatred in her voice. "tomorrow we will have a nice relaxed day in a Venietian spa. So be ready to be picked up by our personal bus tomorrow at eleven. See you then!"  
  
She then walked away from the picture and the guys talked about what was going on. Draco, on the other hand, was thinking about strategy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The tour bus flew down to the villa and halted in the cobblestone driveway. The men walked out and were greeted by Hermione.  
  
They climbed in and the bus swiftly flew towards the spa. In a quick amount of time they landed and got off. They walked to the spa restaurant and had a light lunch. They didn't talk much, only about what happened two nights ago, when she was in Atlantic City.  
  
The guys were laughing heartily as Adam told the story.  
  
"Ok, so we figured we were going to live the high life and have a couple drinks," Adam began. "So we mixed up a few marghueritas. So we were all drinking and it was only nine o'clock and we realized Fred already had seven drinks. So, he was a bit tipsy," the guys were uproariously laughing at this point. "So Fred decided he was tired and went into his closet to get pajamas on and he," now Adam was laughing every other word. "He fell into his closet!" now the whole group was laughing. "But the best part was," Adam grinned, "when we put him in his bed we played a little trick on him." Hermione stared at him in wonder.  
  
"Hermione, do you know what Fred is most afraid of?" Chris said. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"He is afraid of, clowns!" Adam yelled out loud. They all laughed hysterically  
  
"So, we put a charm on his room so it looked like the inside of one of those clown cars in the circus!" now Hermione was even rocking her chair with laughter.  
  
"So we eventually let him out when we heard him screaming 'BLOODY HELL! CLOWNS EVERYWHERE!'" it was hilarious and Dylan couldn't take it anymore. He laughed so hard he fell off his chair.  
  
Hermione went over to him still laughing a bit, "Are you alright?" she asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"I'm ~laugh~ all ~laugh~ right," he said still laughing hysterically. His laugh was contagious and the rest of the group continued laughing.  
  
Once their fit of laughter ended Hermione suggested, "Lets go into the pool,"  
  
They all agreed and the guys began taking their shirts off and, being only in their swim trunks, Hermione checked them out. (A/N: just like all girls do!)  
  
Dylan and Chris both had nice builds. Dylan was wearing navy blue swim trunks; he was slightly tanner than the others. Chris was wearing red swim trunks.  
  
She looked next to them and saw a very built person. He was turned away from her so she couldn't see who he was. His arms were very muscular and he was wearing a black bathing suit. Basically she thought he was hot. The person turned around and, to her surprise it was Draco. Her first thought was, "Ooh! Six pack," but that was soon followed by, "Eww, nasty, nasty, nasty!"  
  
She looked over to Adam and Bryan, and they made her feel better because they were, in her opinion, hot too.  
  
They all went into the pool, which had a small waterfall in the corner.  
  
They grew accustomed to the water quickly and grew bored.  
  
"How about we play Marco Polo?" Adam suggested.  
  
"What?" everyone else said in unison. Adam and Hermione were the only ones who knew about the game considering they were both muggleborn. They explained it to everyone and soon they began playing.  
  
The first Marco was Dylan but they decided he wasn't a good choice considering he could not close his eyes. They decided on having Hermione do it instead.  
  
"Marco!" she yelled. She heard numerous Polo's but heard one distinct one directly in front of her. She kept moving towards it with her arms outstretched.  
  
"Marco!"  
  
"Polo"  
  
She could sense that she was pushing him into a corner and decided to dive for him.  
  
She jumped towards him and landed with her arms on his shoulders, her head resting on his chest.  
  
She stood up saying, "Gotcha!" and then stopped realizing she had caught Draco. There was an awkward silence while she had her hands placed on his shoulders and they were incredibly close to him. She abruptly backed away and said quietly, "Your turn."  
  
The game continued for a little while and whenever Hermione was Marco she was careful not to dive for someone.  
  
After they finished a masseuse came over to them and said, "Two of you can come take a massage now. The one that can come with Miss. Hermione must be decided now." Then he walked over to the doorway where the massage would be waiting for the decision to be made.  
  
They all looked around at each other wishing they could be the ones to go.  
  
Hermione got a bit frustrated and finally grabbed a stick outside of the pool and held it.  
  
"How about you guys stand in a circle, spin the stick around, see who it lands on, and whoever it is goes with me," Hermione said thrusting the stick into Bryan's hand.  
  
They did as she said and spun it around. As it began to slow down Hermione gasped. Her own method betrayed her. The stick landed pointing to, none other than, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione reluctantly walked over to the door with him. He opened it for her. She looked at him with shock on her face and he smiled, not sneered, he actually smiled at her.  
  
They went into their changing rooms and Hermione got undressed. She wrapped a white towel around her tightly and ran out into the room for the massage. She went onto the table cautiously and laid on it, careful not to expose herself.  
  
A few moments later she heard the door of Draco's dressing room open and himself climbing onto his own table.  
  
Hermione had her head turned away from him; she wanted this to be as silent as possible.  
  
"Do you know what Hermione?" Draco said with a little bit of force in his voice.  
  
"What?" Hermione said turning her head in an annoyed way.  
  
"We are being so immature," he said shaking his head. "You know, people can change. Maybe we can deal with each other. I have changed from the time I was at Hogwarts, and if you tell me you haven't you would be lying. What if we gave each other a chance? I don't mean like in love and that crap, just at least be friendly."  
  
"Your saying you want to try to be friendly, with me!" Hermione said in a bit of shock.  
  
"Well, we might as well try it," Draco said.  
  
"Okay, I guess we could,"  
  
"So, what do you do for a living now?" Draco said awkwardly trying to start a friendly conversation.  
  
"I'm an editor for the Daily Prophet, and you?" Hermione said obviously feeling awkward as well.  
  
"I, work for the Ministry, in the department of international affairs,"  
  
"Really, that seems like a lot of work and a lot of traveling,"  
  
"Yea, I have been forced to learn a few other languages,"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Umm, German, Italian, French, Russian and a bit of Spanish,"  
  
"Oh, I speak French and Italian too!" Hermione said with a little bit of her excitement in her voice.  
  
"Noi parliamo l' italiano. Bene!" Draco said putting on a thick accent.  
  
"Grazie," Hermione said giggling.  
  
"Preggo," Draco replied. They continued talking in Italian and laughed a lot. Before they knew it their masseuses told them they were done and they needed to take a shower.  
  
"What?" they both protested at first but the masseuse explained that they cannot waste the water and there is plenty of space in the shower.  
  
They went in together in their bathing suits and washed all of the oils off themselves. Hermione was feeling uncomfortable and she clumsily spun around to grab the soap from a little ledge in the shower wall. Once again she landed in Draco's arms, just like she did in the pool.  
  
"You have a strange way of doing this," he said smiling at her. He grabbed the soap and handed it to her as she got off of him.  
  
They finished the shower without speaking and went back out to the pool area with the rest of the guys. It was dark by now and a few stars sparkled in the sky.  
  
They decided to go into the hot tub and get some drinks.  
  
Hermione sipped her Pina Colada and thought to herself, "This date turned out pretty good."  
  
:~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~: :~:  
  
Authors Note:  
  
So what do you think? I was so proud, this chapter was really long for me. Well anyway, please review because I like reviews a lot and if I don't get them I wont ever post!  
  
~lots of love!  
  
Oh and if you want updates just tell me and give me your e-mail address! 


	6. AUTHORS NOTE! I'M BACK!

AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh wow. I haven't written for this story in like a trillion years. I guess I kind of sort of went away from fan fic for a while ::everyone gasps::  
  
I know its horrible. but I'm back. I don't know I think I just got tired of reading all Mary Sue type stories (now I am perfectly aware that my other story I'd Do Anything is one, but it was my first time give me a break)  
  
So now I'm going to continue the story from where I left off  
  
I hope you enjoy ^-^ 


	7. Quidditch and a Rose Cermony

Disclaimer: well if I owned the world of the great Harry Potter I would be quite the lucky one wouldn't I. but that honor is for JKR.  
  
Author's Note: well it certainly has been a long time now hasn't it. Well here is the third group date.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The men were sitting in the living room eating cereal anxiously waiting the arrival of information for the next date.  
  
"So. has anyone kissed her yet?" Jacob asked looking around at everyone.  
  
Lex smirked and began to speak with a sense of arrogance, "Well, you know."  
  
"So Lex you're the kind of guy to kiss and tell?" Hermione said after apparating into the living room. She tapped her foot staring Lex down.  
  
"Umm.er.no,"  
  
"Lex, I suggest you stop speaking entirely because you are only digging yourself into a deeper hole," Fred said looking at Lex like he was the biggest idiot to ever walk the earth.  
  
"Well anyway," Hermione said pulling the bag from behind her back into plain view, "I will be taking Jacob, Michael, Jake, John and Fred to see something I'm pretty sure they will all enjoy." Hermione took out five Chuddley Cannons jersey and laid them on the table. "Meet me at the stadium at three today, use this portkey" she said apparating out of the room with a pop leaving a Firebolt broomstick in front of the fireplace as their portkey.  
  
"This rocks!" Fred said picking up a jersey and pulling it over his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The five men ended up outside of the Quidditch stadium with swarming fans everywhere. Orange and red was everywhere. People had signs blinking over their heads reading "The Cannons can!" and other various sayings putting down the other team were found everywhere.  
  
"Hey guys!" Hermione said appearing in front of them. She was wearing a cannons jersey but she had it cut and tied down the sides so it would be more form fitting and she wore a nice pair of jeans. "Are you all ready?"  
  
The group walked into the stadium and was led to their box seats. They all watched the game intently cheering when goals were scored. After years of being around Ron and Harry they finally got her to like the sport so even Hermione was amused.  
  
After the game was over, which the cannons won, Hermione made an announcement. "Well guys, our date isn't over yet. We are going to go down to the field and meet the cannons."  
  
The men were dumb founded. "Hermione you are God!" Fred said wrapping Hermione in a hug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After introductions were made with the Chudley Cannons one of them made an announcement.  
  
"How about we have a little contest, we'll have all of you men on broomsticks and you all must try to find the snitch. Whoever gets the snitch first will get to have some alone time with Hermione."  
  
The men were all up for it. The cannons lent them their broomsticks and before they knew it they were off.  
  
Jake was turning at one of the goal posts when a glint of gold caught his eye. He bolted towards it and the other men noticed. The snitch was diving down to the ground and everyone was following it eagerly. Suddenly it zoomed straight up and everyone fell to the ground except for Fred and Jake. For about twenty minutes the both of them were competing for the snitch and none came out on top. Fred turned to look at his competitor and saw the intense determination on his face. Fred turned around and softly landed on the ground. Soon after Jake caught the snitch and landed next to Fred.  
  
As everyone was coming to congratulate him Jake asked Fred, "Why did you back out?"  
  
"I honestly already know Mione and she doesn't know you. I'm giving you a chance," Fred said with a smile on his face as everyone approached them.  
  
"Well you to get on here," one of the Chuddley Cannon members said to Jake and Hermione gesturing to a broomstick which was floating next to him. "You two just get on here and the broomstick will guide you to a certain spot. We expect you back in half an hour."  
  
Jake got on first and gestured for Hermione to go on in front of him. Before they knew it the two of them were soaring through the air. They flew past the stadium and over a small meadow. The broomstick finally descended onto a small cliff, which looked over a valley in the mountains. They landed next to a blanket on the ground with a platter of cheese, crackers and wine on it. The sun was starting to set and the rich orange and pink colors were engulfing the sky.  
  
The couple sat down on the blanket and began talking.  
  
"So, Fred says he's known you for a while," said Jake.  
  
"Yea, me and his brother are good friends,"  
  
"So is he like, guaranteed?" Jake joked.  
  
"No, I never got to know him really well,"  
  
"Ok, good, because I want to have a chance," Jake opened the wine bottle and poured each of them a glass.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said looking at the magnificent sunset.  
  
"It's romantic isn't it,"  
  
"I must say it is," Hermione said turning towards him. She looked into his deep brown eyes. Jake leaned in and gently caressed her lips. When they pulled away it was time for them to go and they went on their broom and flew back to the stadium.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione got back to her villa late that night. She lied down in her bed and the thought came to her. She was beginning to have feelings, and it was for more than one person.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm just going to do the rose ceremony now because this chapter would be way too short otherwise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Hermione had some short conversations with the men she was told she had to make her decision. She stood looking at all of the men's pictures reminiscing the events that occurred.  
  
After much trouble choosing she went downstairs with the roses standing on a pedestal.  
  
She took a deep breath and began with her easiest choice, the one chosen for her.  
  
"Draco," he walked up to her with a light smile on his face, it was almost genuine. "Draco, will you accept this rose?"  
  
"Gladly," he said before he walked back into line.  
  
Fred was astounded, to say the least.  
  
She continued on listing all the names.  
  
"Cody,"  
  
"Jake"  
  
"Justin"  
  
"Dylan,"  
  
"Chris L"  
  
"Bryan,"  
  
"John,"  
  
"Fred,"  
  
And  
  
"Lex,"  
  
In the end the men not chosen looked rather disappointed but walked away trying to have their dignity. (A/n: I think I'll make one of them cry later on, aww I'm so mean)  
  
Fred came up to Hermione after mostly everyone was gone or not paying attention, "Why are you picking Draco?"  
  
"Fred, its hard to explain," she said knowing she could not make him understand.  
  
Draco looked at them and overheard Fred's comment. He walked over to them, "Fred is it so unfathomable to believe she might actually like me?"  
  
"Yes Malfoy, in fact it is," Fred said glaring at him.  
  
"Well you better get used to it," Draco said putting an arm around Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Get your disgusting hands off her Malfoy!" Fred said about to attack Draco, but Hermione jumped in front of him.  
  
"Fred, please, just ignore him, alright. Do it for me," Hermione said pleading with him.  
  
"Ugh, fine," Fred said giving in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So what do you think?  
  
Ron: I think you should blow Malfoy's bloody head off  
  
Author: Ron, this is called fan fiction, fiction being the key word. It's not real, it is made up by me.  
  
Ron: Then its your fault Malfoy is touching her!!  
  
Author: Er. I'll get back to you on that.  
  
R/R!!!!!  
  
~much love 


	8. Ride 'em Cowboy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter=not mine  
  
Author's Note: Well, even though I did not get any more reviews (sniffles) I'm going to write another chapter. So. bum ba bum bum!  
  
Here we go!  
  
---------------------------------**---------------------------------  
  
Miles knocks on Hermione's door and slips an envelope underneath it.  
  
She walks over to pick it up and opens the flap.  
  
She reads the note and stares at it in a bit of disbelief.  
  
"Well, isn't that just dandy," she said with a smirk crawling across her face.  
  
---------------------------------**---------------------------------  
  
Miles was standing in the living room of the Bachelor pad waiting for one missing person to come down the stairs.  
  
When they all heard foot steps they turned around.  
  
"Draco, how nice of you to grace us with your presence," Chris said jokingly.  
  
"Gotta do the gel, sorry," Draco said pointing to his hair laughing with everyone else. The guys actually liked Draco's company. Of course, Fred and Justin were a bit weary of him but they were making the best of the situation.  
  
"Ahem," Miles said gaining the attention of the room. "The next set of dates will be two group dates and two individual dates. The individual dates will be chosen on a basis of compatibility. You all previously took tests before the show and based on those answers we are choosing one man to go based on intelligence and the other based on likenesses. The information for the first date is in this box. Have fun guys," Miles said then apparating out of the room.  
  
Jake opened the box and saw three cowboy hats and a pairs of spurs. He took the yellow envelope that was placed on top of it and read aloud,  
  
"John, Fred and Chris will be joining me on a ride through the  
Tuscan hills.  
Love Always,  
Hermione  
  
Fred was already wearing his hat smiling happily, "Ride 'em cowboy!"  
  
---------------------------------**---------------------------------  
  
Hermione stood at the stables waiting a little impatiently for the men.  
  
"Just like them to be late," she said to herself, but before she knew it they popped up in front of her.  
  
"Sorry were late 'Mione, but Fred had a little mishap with the spurs," John said apologetically.  
  
"Oh, what happened?" Hermione said inquisitively.  
  
"Well apparently putting them on isn't that easy," Fred said showing his bandaged fingers from behind his back, "It seems like every stupid thing in that house happens to me."  
  
"Sorry to break it to you Fred, but I think its pretty natural," Chris said jokingly.  
  
"Oh sod off," Fred said as everyone climbed up on to horses.  
  
"And that's nice of you to leave me with the horse which is so conveniently smelling Chris' horse's arse." Fred said getting on his horse and trying to pull it away from Chris'.  
  
They all began riding along the path through the trees occasionally making fun of how Fred's horse refused to obey him. Finally they came to a clearing with a hot tub conveniently placed in the middle of it.  
  
Fred was instantly off his horse and tying it to a tree.  
  
"In we go," Fred said stripping to his swim trunks jumping into the hot tub.  
  
---------------------------------**---------------------------------  
  
After they sat in the hot tub for a while joking around Hermione stood up. "Fred, can you come with me for a minute?"  
  
"Surely," He said walking out of the hot tub and helping her out.  
  
They wrapped themselves in towels and she guided him through an archway in the trees there was a cushion sitting on the ground. Fred basically leapt on it and laid down patting the spot next to him inviting Hermione on.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. Fred could always do that to her. Even though some of the things he did with Fred she disapproved of greatly she still found that there was something about Fred that made her come out of her usually stiff self and just let loose. She jumped on the cushion too.  
  
"Umm, Fred, do you think Ron will be angry at us 'dating'?" she asked looking into his eyes.  
  
"Well he wasn't mad at Harry for marrying Ginny was he?"  
  
"Actually when they first started dating he put up a fit about it. I guess it grossed him out a lot," Hermione said in her know-it-all voice.  
  
"Well, ickle Ronniekins is just going to have to deal with it wont he?"  
  
"I guess he will," she said chuckling a little. The couple laid there just thinking for a while. "Fred?" Hermione said sounding a little more serious than normal. "Do we actually know each other really well?"  
  
"Err, I guess not." Fred stared at her for a moment analyzing every part of her face. He never truly noticed how magnificent a face was, or was it just that she was so amazingly stunning?  
  
"Well Fred we should really try to know each other better shouldn't we?"  
  
"Yea, we should," and on a sudden impulse Fred just leaned into her and kissed her. When he pulled away she just looked at him in a state of shock. "Umm, I smell food, uhh, I think we should go back," Fred said very jittery as he got up and walked back through the archway in the trees.  
  
---------------------------------**---------------------------------  
  
They walked back into the clearing and next to the hot tub was now a table with all types of barbequed food covering it.  
  
Chris and John were already stuffing themselves so Fred and Hermione just helped themselves. They all sat in chairs underneath a red and white umbrella and were in the middle of a conversation when a note appeared.  
  
Hermione picked it up and read, "Go in a circle and the guys must say their most embarrassing moment, starting with Chris,"  
  
They all looked inquisitively at Chris waiting to hear his answer.  
  
"Ok, well when I was like 2 years old I used to enjoy standing on the dining room table at Christmas and sing and dance around it. At first my mom was mad but she then decided it was funny so she took pictures of it instead. So I was dancing around in my diaper and it falls over so I bend over to pick it up and instead I summersault into the ham. The embarrassing part is, when I was like fourteen and some friends came over my mom brought them into the living room and showed them everything while I was in the bathroom. Of course they made copies and posted them everywhere saying, 'Chris wishes you a Merry Christmas'"  
  
They all laughed a little and then turned to John.  
  
"Alright, when I was 12 I was sitting in class minding my own business when someone tells me there is a spider on my desk. Since I am deathly afraid of spiders I got up and screamed like a little girl and ran around yelling 'Get the bloody thing off me'. The teacher held me down and took a piece of black paper off me saying 'If you think this is a spider then I am the great wizard Merlin'. It was pretty awful." John said blushing as they all laughed at his expense.  
  
Now it was Fred's turn. "Well, it was the summer after my seventh year at Hogwarts and well, I have a twin brother, George, and we always play jokes on each other. So I was taking a shower and I heard my mom yell at me to come downstairs quickly. So I run out of the bathroom at wrap my towel around me. Then I'm standing at the door of my kitchen with my whole family, my brother's friend Harry and four of my sister's friends sitting there staring and laughing at me. So George takes a sausage from the platter and says, 'this little sausage is bigger than that. My brother charmed my towel so I could see it but to everyone else it was invisible. My whole family couldn't look at me straight for days. Needless to say my brother thought it was hilarious."  
  
Everyone at the table laughed hysterically as another note appeared.  
  
It read, "As your ride back to the stable say what you like most about Hermione."  
  
They all got on their horses and began riding.  
  
John began, "Well, Hermione is all around a great person. She is accomplished, she has goals and it seems like you can always count on her to be there."  
  
"Thank you John," Hermione said smiling at him.  
  
Next Chris said, "Hermione can catch the eye of everyone in a room. She has a presence and you can feel her warmth and her gentle heart."  
  
"Your so sweet, Chris," she said with tears beginning to well in her eyes.  
  
Fred started taking a deep breath, "Hermione can make any situation good. She is just all around amazing. When you see her you cant keep your eyes off of her because her inner and outer beauty shines all around her, as if she were an angel with a halo."  
  
"Fred," was all Hermione could say through her silent sobbing. It was very rare for her to be told she was amazing. She never thought of herself as beautiful or wonderful but now it was apparent to her that people thought a lot of her and it made her feel truly special.  
  
They all reached the stable and put their horses away.  
  
Hermione gave everyone a kiss on the cheek before they apparated away.  
  
Fred was the last one there.  
  
She hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Thank you, you are absolutely wonderful." She pulled back with her arms still around his neck staring into his eyes "And don't feel bad," she said pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
  
---------------------------------**---------------------------------  
  
A/N: Aww, how cute, I like this chapter :]  
  
Ron: OH MY GOD! I cant believe I just saw them kissing!  
  
Author: You did not see it, you read it Ron. And its only first base if I was going to be dirty I could have made them go farther.  
  
Ron: EWW!! Gross pictures in my head! Get them out!!!  
  
Oh well, I hope you liked it more than Ron did, please review lots and lots (  
  
~much love 


	9. Fireworks Are Flying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
A/N: I would like reviews you know . yea that would be nice  
  
---------------------------------**---------------------------------  
  
Dylan walked into the house with date box in hand. He walked into the living room and placed it on the coffee table looking up expecting to see the other men. No one was around.  
  
"Ugh, this is getting ridiculous," Dylan said running up the stairs and opening the bedroom doors jumping and screaming on top of the nearly lifeless bodies.  
  
"Dylan, you psycho!" Fred yelled throwing Dylan on the floor and attempting to go back to sleep.  
  
"Well the date box is here and if it were Miles telling us about it he probably would have our arses being whipped.  
  
Massive groans were heard through the hallway and slowly the men strolled out of their rooms and down the stairs.  
  
The men sat, or laid, on the couches while Dylan opened the box and water splashed on him as the lid was uncovered. He wiped his face and took the envelope out.  
  
"Draco," he said shaking the water out of his hair, "will be going on a yacht with Miss. Hermione. Be ready to set sail."  
  
Draco grinned and all Fred could think was, "Lucky bastard."  
  
---------------------------------**---------------------------------  
  
Draco stepped out of the limo in his suit anxiously waiting for Hermione at the boat dock. Soon enough a limo emerged in front of him and a beautiful woman appeared. She wore a cream colored strapless dress with a pale pink lining which gracefully flowed down her body. Her hair laid gently on her shoulders, in no special way, but she still looked positively magnificent.  
  
Hermione quickly became aware of Draco's staring and he realized and broke from his trance. "Uh, its great to see you. You look, perfect" Draco said still enamored by her.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione said looking at Draco as if he were insane. As different as he was, it was still a bit difficult for Hermione to come to grips with the fact that he was not taunting her as he used to do.  
  
"You look absolutely perfect, in every possible way," Draco said with a deep gaze in his eyes.  
  
"Well, thank you." Hermione said taking his offered arm as he walked her onto the yacht.  
  
---------------------------------**---------------------------------  
  
They sat down at a candle lit table to eat dinner.  
  
"Draco," Hermione said breaking a bit of silence, "Why did you sign up for this show?"  
  
Draco looked up at her with seriousness on his face. He looked back down to his plate and started using his fork to move a pea around his plate.  
  
"Through my entire life I have been looked down on. I have always been looked at as cruel, not the type of guy most girls would want to settle down with. Unluckily for me my family's name is too well known and no girl would be with me. I did date, but I guess to the girls it was just for kicks. And now, I'm older and I just want to start a new portion of my life, but no one was willing. So, I figured, I'd go on this show and meet someone who doesn't know me and get a fresh start. So here I am, and when I walked out of the limo there you were. You, Hermione Granger, the girl I made fun of through Hogwarts, the one woman who, if it were possible, loathed me more than any other woman in the world."  
  
"Draco, I don't hate you. At least right now I don't. At Hogwarts you were totally different, and I did hate you then. Maybe other people hold grudges, but I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt," she said touching his hand in a reassuring way.  
  
Their waiter came over to them and announced, "Excuse me, we have a bit of a show for the two of you," he said moving his hand across his body gesturing to the double doors leading to the outer deck of the yacht.  
  
Draco stood up offering Hermione his arm and she took it. They walked through the doors onto the deck, which was decorated with yellow daisies everywhere and was lit up through the launching of a firework show.  
  
Hermione gasped in amazement, "This is amazing," she said walking out on the deck up to the railing staring out at the fireworks.  
  
Draco came up next to her and stared out to. In a matter of moments music began playing. They looked at each other and then at the waiter.  
  
He looked at them pointing at the floor. With a frustrated look his short bald self started fake dancing around like an idiot to give them the idea.  
  
Draco grinned and looked at Hermione, "May I have this dance?"  
  
She smiled back and followed him onto the dance floor.  
  
**Everybody's got something**  
  
**They had to leave behind**  
  
**One regret from yesterday**  
  
**That just seems to grow with time**  
  
**There's no use looking back or wondering**  
  
**How it should be now or might have been**  
  
**Oh this I know**  
  
**But still I can't find ways to let you know**  
  
Hermione put her arms around Draco's neck in a semi cautious way. She thought, "Why doesn't this feel strange? Shouldn't it feel strange?" Truthfully, Hermione hasn't felt that comfortable dancing in a long time.  
  
As they held each other their history seemed to float away among the fireworks.  
  
**I've never had a dream come true**  
  
**Till the day that I found you**  
  
**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**  
  
**You'll always be my baby**  
  
"Hermione," Draco said looking into her warm eyes, "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" she asked back.  
  
**I never found the words to say**  
  
**You're the one I think about each day**  
  
**And I know no matter where life takes me to**  
  
**A part of me will always be with you**  
  
"For being who you are. As much as it is anti-me to say, you make a difference, you are admired. By me at least," he said with so much honesty that Hermione was almost taken aback but nothing could make her move away at that moment.  
  
**Somewhere in my memory**  
  
**I've lost all sense of time**  
  
**And tomorrow can never be**  
  
**Cos yesterday is all that fills my mind**  
  
**There's no use looking back or wondering**  
  
**How it should be now or might have been**  
  
**Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**  
  
"Draco, is this real? Are we real?" Hermione said looking so vulnerable.  
  
"What?" he replied.  
  
"Is this actually possible?" she said in a nearly fearful way.  
  
**I've never had a dream come true**  
  
**Till the day that I found you**  
  
**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**  
  
**You'll always be my baby**  
  
**I never found the words to say**  
  
**You're the one I think about each day**  
  
**And I know no matter where life takes me to**  
  
**A part of me will always be**  
  
"I think this is as real as it gets," he said trying to assure her.  
  
He gently brought her into him and gave her a warm hug.  
  
"Because nothing has ever seemed this natural to me before," he said backing up a little staring into her eyes.  
  
**You'll always be the dream that fills my head**  
  
**Yes you will, say you will, you know you will**  
  
**Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget**  
  
**There's no use looking back or wondering**  
  
**Because love is a strange and funny thing**  
  
**No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye**  
  
"I, just never imagined it," she said staring back at him.  
  
"That's how love is, it is unpredictable. It's funny how it just jumps at you" Draco said getting closer to her with every passing moment.  
  
**I've never had a dream come true**  
  
**Till the day that I found you**  
  
**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**  
  
**You'll always be my baby**  
  
**I never found the words to say**  
  
**You're the one I think about each day**  
  
**And I know no matter where life takes me to**  
  
**A part of me will always be**  
  
**A part of me will always be with you**  
  
"How come I don't know what to say, I always do," Hermione said looking lost.  
  
"Well, love is the only feeling that is indescribable," Draco said putting his hand on her cheek. He pulled her into him and they kissed with the firework show ending behind them and the glow of the fireworks faded into the moonlit sky.  
  
---------------------------------**---------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well there is another. OW!!! RON!  
  
Ron: Why did he touch her?!  
  
Author: (under her breath) why are you being so annoying?  
  
Ron: What?  
  
Author: Oh, nothing. Anyway please review!! 


End file.
